Teen Titans Season 6 Christmas Special
by GreatWolf 64
Summary: Okay, a season six Christmas.. Better then the summary cause I am NOT that good at summaries.


TEEN TITANS SEASON 6 CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics do, but who says I don't own DC.. Okay, I don't…Okay , I know it is nowhere near Christmas but.. I got board. Me and my friend came up with the idea, all three OCS, one of them is mine, one of them is my friends, and the third one is my other friends, so really;

Jade= mine

Ember= friends

Jessica= other friends

Okay, lets get on with the story….

"Jingle bell, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg, the Batmobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away!" Beast Boy sang out loud and danced around in the tower that was fully decorated with light, snow flaks, and to top it all of… A 10ft real Christmas tree with many, many ornaments, including an ornament for each Titan, Robins famous R, A star fire, a animal paw print, a raven, Cyborgs car, and many other ornaments, like a bat? One of Starfire's traditional Tameranen ornament, and traditional ornaments that normal non super power people use. There were lights of red, green, yellow, blue, orange lights all around the giant tree. And at the very top of the 10ft Christmas tree was a giant light up neon yellow star. "Yo, Grass Stain, sing that to Robin and see how he reacts!" The robotic teen known as Cyborg replied to his little green friend. "No that is something I'd _pay _to see," Jade, the newest member of the Titans said. Her friend, Ember, who visits the Titans on holidays and a trusted alle said, "I totally agree Jade."

"Oh and I'd like to see if Beast Boy gets… What's the word… a new face."

….

(TT Theme Song:

When there's trouble you know who to call…

TEEN TITANS!

From their tower they can see it all..

TEEN TITANS!

Cause when there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back

Cause when the world needs heros on patrol..

TEEN TITANS GO!

With their superpowers they unite..

TEEN TITANS!

Never met a villan that they liked…

TEEN TITANS!

They got the bad guys on the run, they never stop till the job gets done..

Cause when the world needs evil on control…

TEEN TITANS GO!

1,2,3,4 GO! TEEN TITANS)

Cyborg, Ember, and Jade got Beast Boy to do it. How? Ember said if he didn't she would burn him. How nice. And jade said if he didn't she would stun him for the rest of his life. Also how nice, how could he refuse? So, he did it, BB didn't want to get burned or stunned. The three leaned up against the training room door where, of course, Robin was training. They heard a faint noise of, "jingle bells Batman smells…-" It got fainter and fainter by the minute, "- Robin laid an egg… The Batmobile lost and wheel.. and.. and the Joker got away.." By now it was a quiet as a mouse squeak . You could almost hear Robin yelling- and asking why he sang that song to him. After that you could easily hear, "**THEY MADE ME DO IT! YELLED AT THEM!"** Beast Boy yelled. By now the door was open and the changling was pointing at them. "Heh, heh.. **BYE!**" Jade and Ember then disappeared and teleported out of the room. Poor, _poor_ Cyborg_. Oh come on! Now I have to take the blame! Never trust aliens, except Starfire, now therees an alien I trust! _Robin stomped in to the room, his steel tipped boot making an echo. "Uh, Cyborg, why was Beast Boy singing _that_ song?" Robin questioned, slightly confused and annoyed. "Grass Stain was just messin' around!" Cyborg replied to his spiky haired leader nervously.

-LATER THAT NIGHT AKA THE DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE-

"Friends! Raven and I have returned from the mall of shopping! Starfire said in her usual cherry mood. (A/N: Isn't weird how Star and Raven go to the mall and don't buy anything, like they come back with bags but never wear anything.)

"Hey."

"Hi!"

"Sup."

"Yo."

"Hey Star," Robin replied to the joyful alien as he was sorting his crime files. Jade, Ember, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were playing the game station. They were on teams , and, well, the boys were losing, **BADLY**. "Dude! How are aliens so good at video games!" BB said. "Beast Boy, we are just… Good at it!" Ember said. "Yeah, and you're so going down!" Jade said as she slapped –or high fived- their hands together.

Suddenly the game station became real. "What the.." Beast Boy and Cyborg said in unison. Robin look up, Starfire did the same, and Raven came out of her room. "Jessica!" Jade and Ember said in unison. "_Jessica?"_ The Titans repeated, confused. Yeah, Jessica, Em's and my friend, she can turn non- living items into real living things," Jade explained that while Beast Boy was being chased by a grinning game station, "and," Jade said looking at the running Beast Boy with an annoyed expression, "the best part is… She is here!" Jade and Ember teleported to the front door and let Jessica in. Once she was in they came up back to the main ops room. Okay, Starfire, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy meet Jessica. Jessica meet the Titans." Jade said to her friends. Jessica had short brown hair, a mask, like Robins, except no white, it showed her green eyes, she had a lime green shirt with a orange J. Blue jeans, black shoes, and an orange cape with another J. Jessica was about 5ft 7in. A little shorter then Starfire. Compared to Jade she was about 6inches shorter, making Jade 5ft 11, 5ft 12, or 6ft. Closer to 6ft. Ember was only a little bit taller then Robin, about an inch or so. "JAAADE! SHE BROUGHT GIFTS!" Ember yelled, there goes all the Titans ears….

Leo, Jades dragon came up behind Jessica, "Hey Leo, and yeah, Ember, I brought gifts, cause you know, it Christmas.." Beast Boy kept poking Leo, the result was… Leo stunned him…

**Okay, and that is chapter 1, I hope you all liked it! I'll try to update as soon as I can. And also, it will get more Christmas-ey. Chow!**


End file.
